


Bitch Gives Birth On School Grounds (Short Story)

by PrivacyJack



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belly Expansion, Breast Expansion, Forced Pregnancy, Lactation, Magical Pregnancy, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnancy expansion, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivacyJack/pseuds/PrivacyJack
Summary: (READ WARNINGS IN NOTES BEFORE READING)Lucifer finds a weird book while he's leaving the RAD and suddenly he's pregnant. He proceeds to give birth on the ground. This isn't his first rodeo though.-^-^-^-^-^-^-The other writers and I of this account have been very fucking busy as of lately so all I can offer today is this short story for all of you bitches. This is just more weird shit so too bad if that isn't your thing.-Writer J
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Bitch Gives Birth On School Grounds (Short Story)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! THIS SHORT STORY CONTAINS RAPID AND MAGICAL PREGNANCY, MALE PREGNANCY, SLIGHT MALE LACTATION, AND OTHER CONTENTS OF THE CHARACTER LUCIFER FROM THE GAME SHALL WE DATE: OBEY ME SO IF THAT ISN'T YOUR TYPE OF SHIT THEN PLEASE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!
> 
> But if you do enjoy this story don't be afraid to leave a kudo and a comment!

Just another boring day filled with endless paperwork and busy scheduling. Lucifer walked down an empty hall of the RAD. It was long after the school day had ended so the only people who were here were staff and maybe a few students who were probably beginning to leave by now. The prideful demon had just left from a small conference between the prince, him, and a few powerful demons of the Devildom. Now all he had to do now was go home and finish some paperwork.

He continued to walk down the empty hall until his foot tripped over something. He looked at the thing on the ground and saw a rather large book.

"Hm? What could this be?" Lucifer picked it up examining its textures and such.

It was a hard covered book with a dark green colored cover with white patterns of flowers and such. It didn't have a title and was quite the size too. It had to have at least 400 pages. Lucifer's curiosity got the best of him as he opened the book and it was blank. Turning the rest of the pages, they were all the same too.

"Perhaps this may be someone's notebook..." Lucifer mumbled to himself until he looked back at the page which suddenly had words on it.

'Congratulations! You have gotten your hands on the one and only Book of Fertility!' The first bit of the paragraph read. 'Whoever is reading this is now gifted with the blessing of the most beautiful part of nature and the beginning of a new life you will help bring into the world! May the life you give be filled with joy and be sure to take care of it very well!'

Lucifer blinked as he read the last of the single paragraph. Before he could think anything of it the book suddenly shut close and fell to the floor before fading away.

"What in the-" Lucifer was interrupted once again as a sudden strange feeling developed in his stomach. "W-what is this?"

Before his very eyes, his stomach began to abruptly expand with his hips and chest. The avatar could only stare in shock thinking he was dreaming, but no. This was real and inside of him was a growing life with a growing ass and tits. His once thin waist was widening as his hips became the perfect birthing hips. Lucifer still could not believe what he was watching the sight of his body changing all so suddenly was still so shocking to him.

In just moments he had become pregnant and already on what appeared to be his 8th month with his new large breasts leaking milk through his shirt. His stomach was large and still growing feeling kicks and other kinds of movement inside of him. A part of him still could not believe what he was seeing. In almost an instant Lucifer felt his belly dropdown and the already heavyweight of his belly became even heavier.

"Oh dear, what now?" Lucifer softly whined just before he felt a gush of water drop from his crotch with his pants now soaking wet. "...oh fuck."

To be continued?

**Author's Note:**

> There's a fucking possibility I may write the birthing process in a second chapter as another short oneshot if this does well!
> 
> -Writer J


End file.
